Talk:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep
Hello all!!! I have a therory bout Terra from Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep.... Well i think he is Xemnas in an earlier time.. 1. Terra and Xemnas have the same face 2.In the KH2 Final Mix Cutscene it shows Xemnas in a room talking to armor (i think its Aqua's armor) calling it his friend and Aqua and Terra are friends in Birth By Sleep 3. Xemnas lost his memory.. and i think he called himself Xehornt (however u spell it) cause that may have been the last person he fought The only thing that im not to sure bout is Xemnas's hair cause its silver while Terra's is brown... i think it may be like 101 dalmations cause whenever Cueralla turns mean her hair was white so i think Terra may have turned evil causing his hair to be white --Rocker7898 01:42, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Princesses? Since birth by sleep has several of the worlds for the princesses of heart, can we assume that this is part of the story? Torrent299 15:24, 20 August 2009 (UTC) That is true, but in the trailer, i tsais that master xehanort is after hearts of pure light, which pretty much tells us of the presence of the princesses of heart. MX said he wanted ven to fix his "mistake" maybe MX is trying to fix it by getting the princesses of heart to open kingdom hearts and get rid of the darkness, which Mx was very opposed to Torrent299 15:36, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Ven and roxas It has been noted that there are some noticeable resemblances between roxas and ven. In the trailers, it has shown a scene where it appears that Riku and Sora are having a little fighting competition like they used to on the island. Maybe, Sora met ven, and he left an immpresion on sora as to what a hero is. Since xion is made from memories and resembles Kairi From strong memories of her, meybe Roxas resembles Ven because ven left a strong impression on sora, Giving roxas the overrall appearance of Ven. Torrent299 15:43, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Possible Unconfirmed Worlds Maybe they'll show worlds from The Black Caldroun, The Lion King, Peter Pan, Meet The Robinsons, The Little Mermaid, The Fox And The Hound, The Haunted Mansion, and The Great Mouse Detective. What do you guys think about these worlds in Birth By Sleep?Chomper4 21:58, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Is no one answering my question? Chomper4 23:36, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I would love to see The Black Caldroun, The Fox and the Hound be new worlds. Since some of the others you listed already appeared in the series I don't know if they'll make a return but I'm all for it! Except Atlantica..I didn't care much for that world..--Xion4ever 23:42, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :What about the ones never seen? Chomper4 00:33, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::I disagree. The Black Cauldron was a great movie but that fact is not many people talk about it anymore. And what's this about they can't because 'it's copyrighted'? Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't ALL of the worlds in Kingdom Hearts copyrighted? ::Putting that aside, I'd like to see Pirates of the Caribbean again. Since it's ten years earlier, we could see what happened before Barbossa staged the mutiny against Jack, or maybe how that went down. But just plain call it something like The Caribbean this time instead of Port Royal! That made it all too confusing in II! Maggosh 01:05, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::I want to see a world based on Toy Story, such as Andy's room, Al's Toy Barn, Pizza Planet, etc. I also would like a world with the Incredibles. The Black Cauldron did come to mind as one they could include just as it did to several other people here, but I had a hard time imagining what kind of scenario they could set up within its world. It would be unlikely and undesirable (at least to me) that they might try to squeeze in a world with Marvel characters due to the recent happenings. 23:40, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I think disney castle will be in because of the black hole in final mix Connections Maybe there are connections that we can't see Maybe Terra has a darkside like Riku there names kinda mean the same Maybe the only reason why Sora has a good heart is because of Ven Maybe Aqua is in love with one for her friends like Kairi Elirocks45 Battle system? Famitsu Space Paranoids and/or Multi player photo's I found a picture of BBS in a world that looks alot like Space Paranoids and it has i think what i think are 3 keyblade wielders in it. one is for sure and 2 others are party members and i dont see them wield a keyblade socould anyone translate this or give me some more info about it plz here is the pic: :It's called "Mirage Arena". Seems to support three-way multiplayer.—Urutapu 22:27, September 25, 2009 (UTC) The New Guy Revealed at TGS, he seems to be Terra, Aqua and Ventus' instructor. In the new trailer, he is depicted prepping Terra and Ventus for the 'Master Exam'.. Or somthing. And it seems that this new Master is ranked beneath Master Xehanort. During the trailer, while the new Master was hard at work with Terra and Ventus, Master Xehanort is spectating from a throne. So let's get on this! -Kthnxbai! Those straps... Legend of the Keyblade In Kingdom Hearts 1, King Triton tells Sora about the legend of the keyblades, and how its weilder is said to bring destruction. It is elsewhere stated that the keybearer is a saviour. Could this legend be referring to the events of BBS, and was passed to various worlds by word of mouth? If so, then is it a possibility that Terra is the "Wielder of Destruction", and Aqua or Ven is the "Heroic Wielder"? Dragonraptyr 02:37, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I think Terra is Setzer I don't know why, but I have this weird feeling that Terra is an eleven year younger Setzer, that because of his doings with Malifacent, lost the power to weild the keyblade (which was tainted with Terra's evil and possesed Terra's armour). Now he's trying to gat the Keyblade back by fighting in struggle matches, desperately hoping the keyblae will come to him. Sound plausable? I don't quite think Terra would be a total loser and try to win it back by 'struggling', but at the same time, there are so MANY mysteries and odd ends in the Kingdom Hearts series that in their universe, 1+1 does NOT equal 2. So overall, its purely a matter of opinion as to who he was before. Also, shouldn't this be moved into the Terra talk page?--Pkthis 21:08, October 19, 2009 (UTC) TGS 2009 trailer... Ok, from what I see, there is a video for the 2008 Jump Fiesta, the 2008 TGS, but there's no video for the 2009 TGS? Odd...are you sure that Square-Enix released a 2009 TGS trailer for Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep?--Pkthis 21:21, October 19, 2009 (UTC) KrspaceT; Where is that trailer!!!!! Call in the bloodhounds, the search satelittes and a turkey sandwitch ( searching make me famished) every trailer square has had so far was in a closed theater. apparently someone couldn't smuggle in a camera this time. (and yes there was a bloody trailer there were at least two other trailer summary's on this page removed because some Jack@$$ was to lazy to search you tube or just trust the crack news team who could get to japan) timeline i've noticed all the birth by sleep articles have already been "Dated" and it all seems a little fishy to me (who says the gathering place is at the end or enchanted kingdom is first, or maybe you have to revisit a world.)